La Mansion de Hielo
by gabiki18
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange


**Disclaimer:** No soy J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto los personajes no son mios, apenas si me pertence la situación.

**Dedicatoria:** Este pequeño fic es para alguien especial, alguien que quiero mucho. Es para Jose Luis por que lo quiero mucho, por que me soporta, por que se lo merece y por que es mi fic y puedo dedicarselo a quien yo quiera y punto, no hay mas explicaciones. Si la vdd me hubiera encantado hacerle uno mas largo.

**A los lectores: Bien pues eh aqui mi primer Bella Rodolphus, en mi vida habia escrito uno y debo reconocer que la pareja es de mis favoritas, pero esto fue lo que salio y espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos al final. **

**

* * *

**

**LA MANSION DE HIELO**

El ambiente en la mansión Lestrange nunca había sido cálido y es que no es precisamente una cualidad de mortifagos se tibios de carácter. La casa era fría, parecía que estaba hecha de hielo, sin embargo por las noches la pasión se desata y sus habitantes dan rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos.

Junto al ventanal que da hacia el lúgubre jardín se alcanza a apreciar una esbelta silueta cubierta por las sombras del lugar. Bellatrix Lestrange contempla las tristes y casi marchitas flores de su jardín, le encanta verlas así, agonizando, casi suplicando por un poco de agua, por eso le gusta mantenerlas al borde de la muerte con un hechizo que las hace parecer casi muertas. Orquídeas, margaritas, rosas blancas y rojas, tulipanes y cualquier tipo de flores extrañas y exóticas estaban en el jardín de la mansión Lestrange al borde de la muerte. Todo es así en la mansión de hielo, todo se encontraba en ese pequeñísimo espacio que queda entre la vida y la muerte.

De toda la mansión el jardín es el lugar favorito de Bellatrix, por que es ahí en donde puede contemplar el sufrimiento mudo de las flores y lo que daría por que fueran personas a las que veía sufrir. Ella nunca ha entendido como es posible que a las personas les gusten tanto las flores, después de todo no sirven absolutamente para nada, solo hacen que las casas se vean patéticamente alegres e iluminados, lo cual ella detesta. Si, detesta las flores, su olor, su color e incluso su existencia; las detesta tanto como detesta a los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre, tanto como detesta al sangre sucia con el que su estúpida de Andrómeda se ha fugado, detestaba a las flores tanto como a la estúpida anciana muggle que había asesinado esa tarde.

La matanza de esa tarde la dejo satisfecha y hasta con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro. No hay nada más gratificante para Bellatrix Lestrange que asesinar muggles, el sentimiento que esto le provoca solo se ve superado cuando además de matarlos los tortura, escuchar a sus victimas suplicar por su vida es algo inigualable.

Una figura robusta se acerca al ventanal deteniéndose detrás de Bellatrix, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Satisfecha con la matanza de hoy?

Más que satisfecha –contesta con voz fría e inexpresiva.

Bello regalo de parte del Lord ¿no?- le dice en tono burlón

Dudo mucho que al Lord le guste que te burles de esa manera de él.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, mortifagos privilegiados entre el clan, dueños de la fría mansión. Ellos no se aman. Ella ama al "Lord" y el solo se ama a si mismo, sin embargo comparten ideologías y se han casado por seguir la tradición y mantener la sangre pura. A pesar de que no se aman pasan inigualables noches de pasión tras las paredes de la mansión que resguarda los más terribles secretos. El cuerpo de Bellatrix enloquece a Rodolphus y ella no puede resistirse a pasar una ardiente noche junto a él. Pero lo de ellos no es amor, es pasión y lujuria en su más puro estado, toda esa lujuria que ella jamás podrá descargar con su verdadero amor.

Lo que ella siente por el "Lord" no es amor del que esta en los cuentos muggles por que ella no es una princesa ni el un príncipe, ella solo es su mas fiel y devota sierva y él es su amo. Su amor es más del tipo religioso, fanático e inalcanzable, comparado solamente con el que un verdadero religioso siente por dios, el amor que incondicional que no pide nada a cambio, el amor que se conforma con entregar todo a la otra persona. Ella se conforma con tener como única recompensa un lugar privilegiado entre los demás mortifagos.

Bellatrix sale nuevamente de su ensimismamiento cuando siente las toscas manos de Rodolphus recorrer su espalda en busca de los botones del vestido. Ella no lo detiene, por que en realidad le gusta como lo hace, le gusta como la vuelve loca de placer, le gusta que las manos de Rodolphus recorran su cuerpo, que su boca la bese, le gusta que desate sus mas bajos instintos. Bellatrix se gira con la intención de quedar frente a frente con el único hombre con el que puede saciar su sed de amor, solo con el puede desbordar la lujuria que no puede entregar al "lord". El la besa y poco a poco logra desabrochar los botones del vestido para finalmente liberarla de el y dejarla únicamente con el fino corsé de encaje negro y el liguero. La pasión se enciende en la mansión de hielo y por un momento parece un poco más calida de lo que en realidad es.

El vestido, mas adelante los zapatos, luego la camisa de Rodolphus, el pantalón, ropa interior de ambos… eso y otras prendas es lo que queda en el camino a la habitación. Una cama con las sabanas más finas, dos cuerpos que han saciado su lujuria y dos almas vacías que comparten una cama. Besos hipócritas, caricias falsas y miradas vacías es lo único que ambos comparten, lo demás es apariencia y costumbre. Las reuniones, el buen matrimonio, compartir la cena y hablar de frivolidades, eso es parte de su vida la cual únicamente se sostiene por las matanzas y sus deberes de mortifagos. A pesar de ello no se quejan de la vida que les ha tocado, a ella le gusta ser la más fiel martifaga del "lord" y estar cerca de él; Rodolphus se conforma con la prestigiada posición de la que goza y se conforma con creer que Bellatrix le pertenece solo a él.

Rodolphus la abraza, como para sentir que le pertenece, luego se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

-Feliz cumpleaños Bellatrix…

* * *

**Buuu, final algo feo, pero ya no encontraba como terminarlo las ideas se me terminaron demasiado pronto. Los personajes estan OoC lo admito pero ps no pude hacer demasiado por la historia. Espero les haya gustado y espero reviwes!!**


End file.
